Ten Professions
by Integration
Summary: Be it a singer, a doctor or a lawyer it doesn't matter. Fai can still be the biggest pain in Kuroganes life and vice versa.
1. Graphic Designer

This is where I try to appeal to my fun-loving light hearted side. It's alot harder to write stuff like this...

* * *

**Graphic Designer**

One hand attached to the keyboard while the other guides a pen gliding over a graphics tablet, everyone can only stand in awe at what appears on the screen.

It's overly simple in a wonderfully attractive way, dragging the eye exactly where it needs to go immediately with an effective use of white space. That may be why everyone looks so shocked when the graphic designer turns around in a huff towards his client.

"Do you know what Kuro-boss? Red and black just cannot work on a promotional leaflet directed towards the older generation. I don't care if your logo is black and red; your uniform is red and black and I don't even want to fathom why you have a black and red office, I am just telling you - as a professional - that red and black together carry negative connotations for the older generation" A deep breath is taken, and a delicate nose is pinched, before the young blond continues. "You need to have calm greens and humble browns when you are selling chair lifts Kuro-sama~~~! Red and Black just won't work," he sounds exasperated towards the end and his eyes stray towards the ceiling searching for inspiration in the damp stained tiles.

'The pout resting on the promising graphic designer's lips should have been unbecoming of him,' Kurogane thinks with a frown before turning his own head away to the side.

If Fai called him by his proper name Kurogane _might_ consider a change of colour scheme.

* * *

Despite my love for some good old Kuro-torture I can't help but let him torture Fai a little sometimes.


	2. Lawyer

A bit short but if I could write well in this style it would be a whole possibly multi-chaptered fic…. I love Crack and have been addicted to Ace Attorney games recently my only explanation.

3.

Standing on the floor of the court Fai turns once again to the witness on the stand.

"I will only ask this of you once again Kuro-crime, what did you see on the night of the incident?"

"For the last godforsaken last time my name is not Kuro-crime!!" The court gasps in unison.

"I am sorry your honour…" Fai supplies in an exasperated manner while placing a hand to his head, "It seems as though you will have to hold this witness in a cell for contempt in the court."

Read 'Fish and Chips' by inafrozenworld please. She is the only reason I write nowadays and well the story is wonderful and what not. REEEAD IT…..


	3. Doctor

Thanks To inafrozenworld for checking this over.

* * *

"Kuro-flu, this is what happens when you don't have someone at home to look after you. The flu can turn into something horrible! … Especially if you try to teach a class of hyperactive kids kendo while suffering under its influence," Doctor Fluorite chides as he scribbles on the chart.

When Kurogane only grunts in reply, Dr Fluorite continues. "Seriously, Kuro-sniffles, you are going to dig yourself an early grave. I mean I am sure Syaoran, Sakura and all the other little kids wouldn't have minded missing one session. In fact some would have rejoiced."

Kurogane grits his teeth, slightly disturbed, before asking something he may not like the answer to, "… how did you know the names of the children in my class….?"

"Ohh I got a bit bored waiting for you to wake up and read some of your cards," Dr Fluorite replies, unaffected by the tone of his patient, while taking down some more notes, the sound of a ball-point pen against paper breaking any tension that could have built up.

Kurogane sighs in a sign of resignation, giving up for the now and just nodding as though this were the most common occurrence in the world. After some continued scribbling and some cheery humming though, his curiosity gets the better of him and so he prods despite knowing better, "How come a doctor has the time to read 'Get well soon' cards?" The problem involving privacy is left to the side because the blonde in front of Kurogane has probably never even seen the word written on paper before.

"I'm private practice," Dr Fluorite replies, voice clipped and verging on sharp beneath the bright smile and tightly shut eyes. His ever present smile is brittle as he fits the chart against the bed and walks away without even a cheery goodbye and a promise to be back soon.

And that's the first thing Kurogane learns about the elusive Dr. Fluorite who even the nurses claim a mystery.

Omake:

An excerpt from Dr Fluorite's notes:

Temperature normal, despite the dash of colour staining his cheeks.

Normal weight and well built...

I wish the back of hospital gowns were still open.

* * *

Not sure what to think about the omake... and it seems that I can't avoid angst :)

...Hospitals gowns have backs now, a good thing in my opinion.


End file.
